


Candy (so good)

by borntovixx



Series: #00FFTOBER [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, 威神V
Genre: 00fftober, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Ambiguous/Open Ending, DAY 27: CANDY, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mild Smut, Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, Secrets, Sexual Content, Smut, Song Lyrics, Supernatural Elements, Vague relationship, a lot of narration, change of POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntovixx/pseuds/borntovixx
Summary: Jaehyun and Sicheng are the most influential models of the industry. Every photographer begs them to feature in their magazine, and firms fight to get them to promote their products. The world is obsessed with their God-like timeless beauty, and their chemestry makes people go crazy for them.But there was also a halo of mystery around them, as no one knew more than what they showed, nor they knew where they came from. They speculated, spread rumours, but no one ever got close to the truth.And Jaehyun and Sicheng found that amusing, the taste of their secrets being sweet like candy.Written for PROMPT #27 of00FFTOBER!Day 1 ofWinwin Witching Hour!





	Candy (so good)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking of Jaewin's Boss teaser and this happened. It's something different from what I usually write, but I'm quite satisfied with the result. I hope you'll like it as well. I really love Jaewin, so I'm glad I finally had the chance to write something about them, even if it's not what I first expected to write haha
> 
> There are some references to mild violence (I think??) so don't read if you're not comfortable with that.
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank [Shauna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin) for her support, your help really means a lot! 
> 
> Title (and also part of the fic) inspired by The Rose's Candy!
> 
> Written for PROMPT #27 of [00FFTOBER](https://twitter.com/00ficfest)! 

The photographer pointed the camera at them, the low lights padded the atmosphere in the room, making it feel like a lucid dream.

Their skin sparkled under the lights, blinding and mesmerizing, as if it was set with the rarest diamonds. 

The set was extremely quiet, the only sounds in the room were the directions the photographer gave them and the quick snapping of the camera, taking picture after picture after picture. 

Jaehyun and Sicheng posed as if they were born to be under the spotlights, admired by millions of people that bought every magazine they featured in. They were the most influential models of the industry, every brand fought to get the chance to have them in their ads or photoshoots. They were both insanely handsome - a God like beauty that was hard to resist - but together,  _ together  _ they shone like the brightest stars in the darkest night, so magnetic they made it impossible to people to look away. 

They often appeared on covers together, attended fashion weeks, were spotted interacting at public events and private luxury parties, but no one knew what they did when they weren't working. No one, not even paparazzi, ever managed to spot them - on their own or together - outside schedules.

A lot of rumors circulated about them and their private lives. Some thought they were enemies, only working together because it paid too well. Others thought they were secretly dating, hiding their relationship from the world to make other talk about them. And the skeptical ones thought they were pretending to like each other or even to be in a fake relationship of some sorts just because famous gay couples were the latest obsession of the general public.

There were also so many unresolved mysteries. They suddenly appeared in the modelling industry, and their fame skyrocketed in a matter of days. One day no one knew who they were, and the other they were in every magazine, the world obsessed with them. 

They always looked so young, so perfect, as if the years going by didn't affect them at all. Their skin showed no signs of aging, their beauty stayed timeless. People speculated about expensive skin treatments, surgeries or even crazier theories like long baths in donkey milk (like Cleopatra, the famous Queen of Ancient Egypt, did) or selling their souls to the Devil, in exchange of eternal youth.

It was laughable, really, how far they were from the truth.

**-**

They modelled for hours and hours for this shoot, changing poses naturally like they had been doing this for ages. 

They stared at each other, their gazes lingering on the other’s features probably more than they should. The tension between them was palpable, so strong it could be cut with a knife. Intense, controversial, sultry, irreverent. Their chemistry was out of this world, as if there was a bond that needed no words, that took centuries to create. 

But they were so young,  _ looked _ so young, so why did it feel like they had been together for ages, or even centuries? 

_ They must be soulmates or something like that _ , thought every photographer while working with them, feeling their complicity as they changed their poses. Their bodies moving together as if they were one, their hands always on each other, even through the slightest touch, making electricity spark in the room. Watching them working together felt like intruding something intimate, like they knew every inch of their skin like the back of their hands, always knowing what the other would do.

Like they were part of the same organism, sharing the same beating heart.

This, at least, was closer to the truth.

  
  


-

Jaehyun was focused on his task, doing his best to look perfect in front of the camera. Or at least he was trying to, but staying focused with Sicheng looking like that was very hard. He snorted at the choice of words in his thoughts, the words very fitting for the situation he was in at the moment.

For this photoshoot the stylist went for a retro vibe, making them wear 90s style clothes and accessories. Sicheng's hair was blond, matching perfectly with his dark blue and purple outfit, styled to show his ears and all the silver earrings adorning them. His pointy ear was one of his unique traits, so every stylist always made sure to highlight it somehow. A silver helix piercing did the thing, glistening under the smooth light every time he turned his head.

Jaehyun knew he was staring, but he knew the photographers didn't mind that much, and neither did Sicheng. On the contrary he  _ loved _ it, he craved the attention, especially from Jaehyun. 

Sicheng turned to him, staring back as he brought the sugar coated lollipop to his slightly parted lips. He bit into it, his eyes still fixed on his, the purple contacts he was wearing barely hiding the fact that they were turning dark red with want. He licked his bottom lip to taste the sugar left by the candy, making it look shiny and plump.

Jaehyun groaned. He could almost feel his heart beating with desire. Sicheng looked so good, and he was sure he would taste even better. He wanted Sicheng, he wanted him  _ so bad _ . He always did, no matter how much time they have spent together. He couldn't stop wanting to be close to him, to feel his skin on his, to taste him on his lips and to see him lose control. 

He loved seeing his perfect body, his diaphanous skin dotted with red marks left by his nails and sharp teeth. Sicheng loved to see himself like this even more than Jaehyun did, spending minutes contemplating his body in front of the mirror, gracing his fingers on the bite he always left in the same spot of the conjunction between his neck and his shoulders. Those marks were much more than wild nights to them, they were something deeper and more intimate.

But they also took time to heal, so they couldn't leave them on each other as much as they did in the past. They were models, now. They had to be extremely careful when they were together, trying not to leave any traces. They couldn't risk getting involved in a scandal. 

Everyone thought, speculated about them, but no one  _ knew.  _ Their relationship was surrounded by a halo of mystery, just as much as their own existence, and they wanted to keep it that way. It made it easier to leave, to disappear, to have everyone forgetting about them. They didn't expect to get this famous, so it was going to be hard to do that, but they also like a bit of a challenge.

Being careful didn't mean they couldn't have fun in the meantime. Test their limits. Bring each other on the edge to see who would fall first.

And that was exactly what Sicheng was doing in that moment. He was driving him crazy. His head tilted, his neck on full display, his hand resting on where, covered by layers of clothes, there was a fading mark of a bite. A mark of a dirty secret, of a promise made long time ago to belong to each other and no one else. 

Jaehyun could feel arousal warming his skin as he saw the other playing the candy between his lips. He was laying on the ground for the final solo shoots, close ups of his beautiful face as the lollipop disappeared in his mouth, the sugar melting on his lips, making them look sweeter than a glossy chocolate cake. His eyes were filled with hunger as he stared into the camera like a hunter would with his prey, so intensely that he could make ice melt. Jaehyun was now burning with desire, his tightened fists trembling as he wished they could just leave as soon as possible. Each second he had to wait felt like torture, and he felt like he could explode in any moment. 

  
  


And he when he lost control he could be dangerous. Extremely dangerous. 

  
  


Luckily the photographer dismissed them right when he was on the edge of losing it, preventing everything they had built from crumbling right in front of their eyes.

  
  


**-**

  
  


As soon as they got home - the perks of being able to move extremely fast - Jaehyun slammed Sicheng against the door, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. The other moaned, kissing him back hungrily, his hands tangled in his hair, pulling at it with energy, just like he knew Jaehyun liked it.

"You look so good, Sicheng," he said as he started undressing the other, ripping his shirt from his body, too aroused to care about taking it off properly. 

"Your taste is so good," Sicheng let Jaehyun pick him up, linking his legs behind his back as he deepened the kiss, letting Jaehyun taste every inch of his mouth, "Just like candy on my lips. So good."

Jaehyun licked his lips, enjoying how the sugar made Sicheng taste even sweeter than usual. 

He must have had a sweet tooth when he was a child, but he couldn't remember. It was too long ago, the memories of his childhood completely forgotten.

"Do you want some more?" asked Sicheng, laying on their king size bed, a sour belt - probably stolen from the set - hanging from his slightly parted lips. He giggled as he saw Jaehyun biting into the other extremity of the candy, eating it until the lips were almost touching. 

Sicheng stared into his eyes, with the same intensity and hunger of earlier, but also with affection, tenderness and love, a complete contrast with the situation they were in. He smiled, standing on his elbows to eat the last piece of candy, locking his lips with Jaehyun's. He pulled him down, a hand behind his neck to deepen the kiss while the other roamed under his t-shirt. 

He graced his hands on Jaehyun's toned stomach, the trail of hair going down to his pelvis made him feel more aroused than it should have. He then went up to his chest, his cold fingers brushing lightly against his pierced nipple, making the other hiss. 

Sicheng loved how sensitive he was, how a smile touch could make him shiver. It made him feel powerful, and he really liked the feeling of dominance. 

He smirked, switching their position with one swift motion to sit on Jaehyun's lap, who was breathing heavily as Sicheng kept playing with his silver piercing. It hurt at first, but after some years he got used to the burn, which now only amplified the pleasure. Maybe they were both into a little pain play, as Sicheng's ears were also scattered with silver earrings. 

Sicheng brought Jaehyun's arms over his head, linking their hands softly. The thin silver rings on their left pinkies shone under the moonlight coming from outside, a sign of a promise they made long time ago. 

He took his time to worship every inch of his husband's body, alternating soft kisses with hickeys, his moans getting louder and louder as his hands kept travelling up and down, feather like touches making him shiver. 

Jaehyun grabbed the other's thighs, making him sit properly on his crotch, feeling too aroused to be able to last much longer. 

Sicheng smirked and sinked on him slowly, making Jaehyun throw his head back, his neck on full display. He started moving, and bent down to kiss the crook of his neck. He breathed in his scent and licked the sensitive area behind his ear, his taste mixed with a thin layer of sweat.

"Can I bite you?" he asked breathlessly, speeding up his peace as he felt close to release. 

"Yes, please," he moaned out, his hands on Sicheng's waist to keep him steady. 

Sicheng wasted no time, sinking his teeth in Jaehyun's neck, his fangs piercing his soft skin, sending a wave of arousal down their bodies.

Jaehyun arched his back, guiding Sicheng’s movements as he begged him to go faster between his loud moans.

They both didn't last long after that, the overwhelming feeling of that intimate gesture made them oversensitive, taking less time to reach their climax.

After the ritual that bonded their souls together, every bite spread electricity across their bodies, making them feel whole and complete. Their souls, fated by destiny, became one again, making their hearts beat fast as if they never stopped. Making them feel as if blood was flowing in their dry veins. 

Making them feel truly  _ alive.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!  
  
You can find me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/borntovixx)
> 
> One of my best friends drew an amazing fanart for this fanfiction and you can find it [here](https://dazedandinked.tumblr.com/post/189815413065/their-bodies-moving-together-as-if-they-were-one) <3


End file.
